Detention on Christmas Eve?
by ell25
Summary: Hermione is forced to go to detention throughout Christmas all because of Malfoy, but she learns something about Snape from the help of some kids in class. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_This is not HermionexSnape romance, it's a bond. Two-shot. Have fun reading! Thanks to Ignoramus-Complex for the suggestions._**

* * *

**

**Hermione's POV**

24/12

**I**t is one day before Christmas, and just like last year I'm stuck at school again for the Christmas Holidays because my parents decided to go on holiday…without me.

The events of Christmas Eve last year are burnt into my mind, it's hard for me to forget those words he spoke.

"Harry!" Oliver called, as he ran down the aisle in the Great Hall, panting heavily. A few heads from each table looked around. Harry turned and faced Oliver in acknowledgment, giving him a confused look. "Slytherins…Quidditch match…now!"

"Wh-" Harry choked on his food. "What?"

"Malfoy has been sucking up to Snape again, and the game is today!"

"The Quidditch season is over. Don't tell me this is your catch-up game from the one you missed?" I inquired but was bluntly ignored.

"But, we haven't got any of our team. They've all gone home for Christmas," Harry explained to Oliver.

"I know," Oliver scowled. "Which is why Malfoy has let us choose some people to play on our team to make it up, he says we have an hour. And we can't let them win, Harry, we have to try."

"It's not in school time, so who cares if your team is or isn't here, it doesn't go toward anythhing," I tell them knowingly.

"But it's the principle Hermione!" Harry frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, cursing under his breath. "OK," Harry started standing up. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny," he addressed us in a serious tone. "Today is your lucky day."

Ron shook his head before Harry could continue. "No way, mate, I am not going out there to look like a fool."

"Please, Ron," Harry pleaded.

"Oh come on Ronald, do you think I'm any better?" I asked.

Ron laughed. "I guess not."

I shot him a dirty look and Ron winced.

"OK, it's settled then. Let's go!"

"Wait, I haven't finished eating," Ron whined with a mouth full of food.

I grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the Great Hall through the massive, wooden doors, with the others in tow.

We quickly got changed and grabbed some broomsticks and as we we ran outside I gasped. "It's snowing!"

"I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Oliver shouted.

As pure coincidence, a dry voice was heard behind us. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, it's snowing, so we can't have our match," Draco shrugged nonchalantly and laughed.

Harry lunged forward but was held back by Ron and Oliver.

"Poor, Potter. Still here at Christmas I see. Haven't got a _family _to go home to."

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco laughed again. "If only had Potter had a proper family, not those stupid Muggles. But, your parents had to go and get-" Draco was instantly shushed when I held the tip of my wand at his throat ready to jinx him or curse him, I had had enough of his smart antics. He whimpered like a hurt werewolf.

"And what's going on here, Miss Granger?" A haunting voice asked as I was contemplating on which spell I should use.

Without looking at the speaker, I lowered my wand.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man look at Draco to see him whimpering. He sneered, "Get out of here." He instantly obeyed and scampered off, making sure he shot us a smirk before running out of ear-shot.

"I think a weeks worth of detention will do nicely for you Miss Granger."

I now looked at him directly. "But sir, it's Christmas."

"But sir, it's Christmas," he mocked. "See you in detention at six pm. Don't be late."

He left with his black robes billowing behind him.

I fumed.

We headed back for the warmth of our common room where I spoke the password and lazily pushed the portrait of the Fat Lady to the side.

"I can't believe Snape put me on detention!"

"I can't believe she's still going on about it," Ron muttered to Harry who snickered.

I turned toward them violently. "You think this is funny?"

They remained silent.

"Listen, Hermione, Snape can't give you a detention. School's over. We might be still in their grounds, and have to abide by their rules but…oh right, their rules," Ginny sighed.

I perked up. "No, Ginny, you're right. We still have to abide by their rules but not in class rules. They can't give us detention when classes aren't operating. So I'm not going," I explained, finality in my tone.

They all gasped. "You're not going to a detention?"

I sat down on the largest chair, attempting to warm myself up. "Yep, you heard me right," I stated pointedly. I crossed my arms and returned to doing what I was doing before...whatever that was. It was Christmas after all, I wasn't going to spend my night in the dungeons with Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas!

* * *

I was sitting alone in the library when the clock made a dinging sound alerting me that it was 6 o'clock. _Damn, library is closing_. I reluctantly gathered my books and headed out of the library. I stared at my watch and noticed that it was only 6 hours until Christmas Day. Then another piece of knowledge hit me, I was supposed to be in detention with Snape right now. I looked down the staircase that lead to the dungeons but nonetheless I shook it from my mind. As I said before, it's Christmas Eve and I wasn't going to spend every night of my week in that dank room.

"Miss Granger."

I gasped; his searing voice lingering over me.

"I see that you are late. But, I will not punish you as I am also late myself. You wouldn't want it to be taken up with Dumbledore now would you?"

I shook my head rigidly and began walking downstairs silently growling under my breath.

As we walked inside his office he motioned for me to sit. He interwined his fingers with each other and placed them on his desk directly in front of him.

"As you know in my classroom children have been constantly contructing those blasted christmas cards and what not. Tonight you will be cleaning it up, without magic."

I stared at him waiting for him to say more but he didn't. I sighed and got up, heading toward my Potions classroom.

When I got there I looked around the room and shouted in frustration. I said aloud, "I didn't even get anything to eat. I wish Dobby was here with a plate of food." I laughed and began cleaning the classroom, when I heard a 'pop' sound and I whirled around.

"You called me Miss Granger," the tiny house elf said, bowing low and offering a plate of sandwiches to me.

"Oh, Dobby, I didn't want you to go to the trouble of doing this for me."

"It's no trouble for me."

As I took a bite from a sandwich I asked, "Dobby, do yo think you could do a huge favour for me? I wouldn't usually...but..."

"Anything for you. What is it you want?" He asked with another bow.

"Do you think you could clean this room up for me?"

Dobby nodded once and clicked his fingers. All the rubbish disappeared and he smiled up at me with his tennis ball eyes.

"Thanks, Dobby, I'll bring you a Christmas present up later."

His smile widened even more and as he clicked his fingers he vanished. I let out a breath and walked over to the bookcase_. This is my kind of detention_. I giggled despite myself.

I withdrew a book from the shelf causing another one to fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. I tensed and looked around frantically realising no one was around. Carefully I picked the book back up and as I placed back in its rightful place I noticed a ripped piece of parchment that I had picked up with it. Intrigued, I sat down and began to read. It looked to me like a note that had been passed in class and was continuing a previous conversation.

It read, _I know that was so funny. Anyway, I heard that old Snape hates Christmas that's why we're doing this. He hasn't got any family so he doesn't receive any presents. I sent this fake Christmas card to him, it was hilarious, you should've seen his face. His giving me weird looks now, we better stop, talk after class._

I reached the end of it and my lips curved upward. I realised that that was the only reason he acted like that, Snape well and truly hated Christmas. I said warily aloud feeling a little stupid, "Uh, Dobby, can I talk to you for a moment?"

In a flash Dobby was at my feet. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I need you to do another favour for me."

"Anything Miss." He bowed for the third time.

I told him to go get some materials for me, and in no time at all he was back with a hand full of much more than I had anticipated. I thanked him earnestly and promised myself I would get Dobby a really good present, even if Christmas was tomorrow.

It took me at least an hour, but I had contructed a genuine present and a Christmas card for Snape. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas. And just as I had finished the door swung open. I left the present and card on the desk that I stood in front of. Snape scanned the room with his piercing, dark eyes, and I earned a satisfactory 'Well done'.

"Can I go now please, sir?"

He nodded and I walked out of the room at a brisk pace.

By the next night I wasn't sure whether he had liked my gift, but I knew that something had cheered him up because he told me I didn't have to come back for detention and I managed to detect the small smile that was plastered on his face that he desperately tried to hide.

So that's exactly what happened before Christmas. And I can tell you that when school went back Gryffindor won Quidditch by beating Slytherin 220 to 40 and Dobby loved his present. I wonder what today will bring.

* * *

Well all I can say is, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
